Best friends in different dimension
by Juira4ever
Summary: Naru, Yui, Mikan And Sakura are best friends from different dimension. These are bunch of one-shots. From school, history, and other one shot with different themes. Like from idols, ninjas, Alice's, vampires and so much more. This includes the Konoha 12, Rika, Riku, Takeshi, Haruno siblings and sand siblings from Sakura dimension. From Naru dimension. Hiro, Koji, Kazaki, Ito, Ann
1. oc

**Naru is 16 old the same with Mikan, whole Sakura and Yui are 17 old.**

**Hiro is 19 old, Natsume is 16, Sasuke is 17, while Ayato is 18, Shuu is 20, Subaru is 17 and the same with Ruki who is 19.**

**Other OCs close to the main couples and characters**

**Name**: Haruki Komori  
**Age:** 18 old  
**Family:** Yui younger sister  
**Likes:** his sister, toying with people, beating up boys who are close to his sister and loves to fight with the Sakamaki and Mukami.  
**Dislike:** Kino, fanboys, fangirls, Ayato, Subaru, Shuu And Ruki.  
**Hobbies:** looking after his sister, listen to music, playing video games, eating dumplings.  
**Personality:** calm, easy going, fun, tease a lot, overprotective and mean when you mess with Yui. Kills anyone who toys or hurt Yui, cool, cheerful and a bit yandere when it comes to Yui.  
**Race:** half human and demon, the same with Yui.  
**Looks:** blonde hair and pink eyes.

**Name**: Ryuu  
**Age:** 16  
**Family:** rich family after the Yukihira and before the Hyuuga.  
**Alice:** dragon Alice and snow Alice.  
**Likes:** dragons, making Mikan laugh and smile, video games, pranks, to have fun.  
**Dislike:** Natsume (since he stole Mikan from him), fangirls, fanboys, people only friends with because of his looks and money, boys trying to be close to Mikan.  
**Hobbies:** to mess with people. Try to humiliate Natsume and show off Mikan, picking locks, playing video games, playing pranks, sleeping in class.  
**Personality:** cool, calm, fun, easy going, Prince-like, pretty boy, acts like a devil towards Natsume, loves dragons and sweets too much.  
**Looks:** green hair, with purple streaks and hairpins in his hair, he also has green eyes.

**Name**: Daisuke  
**Age:** 18  
**Family:** Kazuto - younger brother  
**Idol group:** Frozen Flame  
**Likes:** Bell, fire, flames, passion with fire, his family, friends, crush, his fans and smoothly and cakes.  
**Dislike:** people being mean to family, friends and crush. Hates fangirls who attack and take all of his things, anyone who bullies his brother.  
**Hobbies:** dancing, singing, acting, teasing Bell and having fun with her expression, protective of Naru who is like a little sister to him and Kazuto, who welcomes them with welcome arms. As he and Kazuto have no parents or relatives. As her family took them in.  
**Personality:** cool. Prince like calm, mature, perfect for Bell, has a childish side, loves to tease Bell and an older brother figure to Naru.  
**Looks:** silver - blue/ teal hair and purple-blue eyes.

**Name**: Kazuto  
**Age:** 17  
**Family:** Daisuke - older brother  
**Idol group:** Frozen Flame  
**Likes:** Otoha, sweets, milk tea, singing, dancing, Ann as his younger sister. Teasing Otoha. His fans, friends and family.  
**Dislike:** people messing with his family, friends and especially his crush Otoha. Bullies, black tea, cats, crazy psychotic fans.  
**Hobbies:** teasing Otoha, his brother. Pranked his brother. Singing, dancing, playing video games, taking pictures.  
**Personality:** cheerful, childish, hyper, playful, mature when he wanted, easy going, warm heart and pure.  
**Looks:** light teal blue hair and golden green eyes.

**Name**: Aya Sakamaki  
**Age:** 23  
**Family:** Shuu, Renji, Laito, Ayato, Kanata and Subaru.  
**Race:** full blood vampire  
**Likes:** her family, Yui, her boyfriend Rui, her friends, games, manga, anime and fashion.  
**Dislike:** people being mean to her family, boyfriend, and Yui. Fangirls and fanboys, sluts and cheaters. And also bitches who think they are the boss.  
**Hobbies:** taking pictures for blackmailing, videoing and playing otome games.  
**Personality:** a strong wild woman, can be stubborn and moody easily. Mess with her important people, she will kill you. Crazy and sweet at the same time.  
**Looks:** dark brown hair and blue eyes. Blood thrust turns red.

**Name**: Rui Mukami  
**Age:** 24  
**Family:** Ruki, Kou, Yuma, And Azusa.  
**Race:** Half Vampire  
**Likes:** his siblings, Aya, his friends, tea, music and drama.  
**Dislike:** people messing with his family and friends. Fangirls, fanboys, cheaters, bitches, sluts, stuck up jerks.  
**Hobbies:** making sweets, drinking tea, listen to music and sleeping.  
**Personality:** mature, childish sometimes, mean when he is in the mood, tease Aya a lot. Creating underground room for himself.  
**Looks:** reddish brown hair and gold eyes.

**Name**: Ami  
**Age:** 17  
**Family:** Wakato clan  
**Rank:** Jonin  
**Likes:** konoichi six and Shinobi six. Her boyfriend Satoshi. Flowers, mangas and jelly flower. Her friends and family.  
**Dislike:** Emi, fangirls, people messing with her family and friends and who backstabbing and calling names behind her back.  
**Hobbies:** making Emi life miserable. Taking pictures, having fun with otome games. Mocking Emi and her bitches followers.  
**Personality:** strong, calm, angry at Emi, can be mean to people who she hates, nice when she wants to and only towards the people she knows, can be lazy at times and hyper when it comes to fashion.  
**Looks:** purple hair and silver eyes.

**Name: **Satoshi  
**Age:** 18  
**Family:** clan best friends with Ami clan  
**Rank:** ANBU member  
**Likes:** Kunoichi six, Shinobi six, his girlfriend Ami. Teasing Ami. Sweets, training, scaring Ami with animals she dislikes.  
**Dislike:** Emi, whores, sluts, fangirls, fanboys, playboys, cheaters, Ami being sad and people who mess with his friends and family.  
**Hobbies:** training with Ami, playing games, eating sweets and sleeping.  
**Personality:** He is a smartass, has a huge ego, mature, strong, tough, weak when it comes to Ami, over in love with Ami, scary when you mess with his loved ones and his glare is almost as scary as the Uchiha and Harunos all together. Likes to sleep and be lazy. Can be hyper and childish at times.  
**Looks:** blue hair, heretofore eyes, of red and gold.

* * *

**Rare OCs couples appearing.**

**Name:** Rina  
**Age:** 16  
**Family:** unknown  
**Idol Group:** Splashing Stars  
**Likes: **Naru, happy rain, bell Rose, over the rainbow, Frozen Flame, her crush Hiyoshi.  
**Dislike:** Tina her ex bitch best friend, people being mean to her idols and best friends.  
**Personality:** caring, cool, calm, crazy in love with famous idols, and mature.  
**Looks:** blonde hair and red eyes.

**Name: **Hiyoshi  
**Age:** 17  
**Family:** unknown  
**Idol Group:** Galaxy Splash  
**Likes:** Rina his crush, happy rain, over the rainbow, Frozen Flame, And Bell rose.  
**Dislike:** Tina about what she did to Rina. People messing with his idols and friends.  
**Personality:** childish, cool, rockstar, all in rock clothes and likes to tease and mess with Rina.  
**Looks:** silver hair and gold eyes.

**Name: **Leo  
**Age:** 18  
**Family:** unknown  
**Alice:** dream and illusion Alice.  
**Likes:** Luna his crush, Mikan and her friends. His family. Singing and messing with Luna and her facial expression.  
**Dislike:** Mei, who mess with Luna life and hates her for that. People who mess with his friends and crush.  
**Personality:** strong, Prince-like, mature, mean, likes to listen to music, lazy in class and playful.  
**Looks:** silver hair and blue eyes.

**Name: **Mai  
**Age:** 17  
**Family:** unknown  
**Race:** human and part 50% demon.  
**Likes:** Yui and friends with her. Supernatural, animals, plants, Sakamaki and Mukami, and her crush Akira.  
**Dislike :** Ayaka and her bitches friends, people who mess with Yui and her family and friends. Playboy and sluts.  
**Personality:** easy going, nice, caring, tough, likes to read, fight and making fun of people she hates the most AKA = Ayaka.  
**Looks:** brown hair and purple eyes.

**Name: **Akira  
**Age:** 18  
**Family:** cousin of the Sakamaki and youngest brother of Kino.  
**Race:** full blood vampire and demon.  
**Likes:** his brother, cousins friends, Yui who is like his little sister and his crush Mai.  
**Dislike:** Ayaka, who he wants to kill this human girl, who hurt his Mai, by humility her and posting bad things about her and he thank god Yui is there to defend her and fight of Ayaka. Bitches, sluts and players.  
**Personality:** smirks a lot, cocky, mean, huge ego, playful, likes to tease Mai and is a huge flirt towards Mai. He is childish as well. Caring towards his important people. Mess with his important people he will kill you.  
**Looks:** brown hair on the top and the rest is red, he has deep blue eyes and when he is in his vampire and demon mode his eyes will turn red. He has one glowing red earrings.

* * *

**Bitches that everyone hates.**

**Name**: Emi  
**Age:** 17  
**Rank:** chunin  
**Ex-friend:** Ami  
**Looks:** green hair, orange eyes.

**Name: **Tina  
**Age:** 16  
**Idol group:** Pussy Dancers  
**Ex bestie:** Rina  
**Looks:** white/ silver hair and pink eyes.

**Name: **Mei  
**Age:** 16  
**Alice:** wind Alice  
**Ex bestie:** Luna  
**Looks:** white hair and silver eyes.

**Name: **Ayaka  
**Age:** 17  
**Race:** half human and half wolf.  
**Ex bestie:** Mai  
**Looks:** Blonde hair and eyes.

**That's all for the OC you need to know. And for the last four, they are not important, so do t worry about what they like or hate.**

**I won't start the story that soon, but when I finish my other story I'll start on it. Depending how busy I am or not.**

**So see ya next time, when I start the one shot of the actual chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I finally had time to start this chapter. And sorry for the wait. So I can't be bothered to finish every single book.**

**I'll just upload whenever I can in each book and I know you guys have been patiently waiting for me to write this so here it is.**

**I'm going tp start with Mikan's dimension first and then, Sakura's, Naru's And last but not least Yui's dimension and then it will be different one shots and themes after that.**

**Main characters: Mikan, her friends, crush, family. Yui, Naru, And Sakura. Also maybe Reo and Mikan rival or the bitch of the school Mei.**

**Stalkers: Natsume, Sasuke, Hiro And Ayato. Wanting to know what is up with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Mikan's dimension.**

The four girls in their own dimension are just doing there own stuff like usual. Until the three girls, Sakura, Naru And Yui call Mikan if they could go and see her dimension and see how it's like.

Mikan Agree and send her address and deliver a guest pass for her best friends. On her IPhone and made a card and teleport it with this device. As the three girls thank her and would see her tomorrow.

* * *

**With Yui**

She is in her room as the Sakamaki brothers are doing their own things. Yui is putting the things she needs to see her best friends and visit her. She looks at her closet and thinks of what to wear tomorrow.

"Oi, pancake it's dinner time. Come on. What are you packing in your bag for? Your not leaving are you. Your ore - sama will punish you if you did." Said Ayato.

"No, I'm not. I'm just packing to see my best friends that I've not seen for ages. Or is it that I can't go and have my happiness to see my best friends for once." Said Yui pouting and giving him the puppy eyes.

He looks a bit taken back. And doesn't know Yui has this side of her.

"Y - You can see them, just don't give me that look. Let's go Reji is waiting with his serious nagging soon. If we don't come down stairs." Said Ayato. As she nodded.

They came downstairs and sit in the seat to eat. In the big dinner table.

"What took you that long. ~ bitch - chan ~." Said Laito with a flirty smile at her.

As she just rolls her eyes at him. Which shock him and his brothers that she is acting like this. Ayato might know why and it is to do with the best friends of her that she has not seen for ages. He was also shocked about her eye roll as well. He is also curious about who are her best friends. Maybe he will follow her in secret to see who are they as well.

What Ayato doesn't know is that Shu and Subaru read Ayato mind and will follow him as well. To see what Yui is up to.

"Watch your manners young lady." Said Reji.

"Watch your manners, young lady. Tch! Who made you the boss and why do I have to listen to you, foreyes freak." Said Yui mimicking him.

"Foreyes..." Said Reji in shock that she calls him that.

The other brothers except for Reji. Are laughing and chuckling at how she mimicking him and even told him off. Even Shu, who is not lazy for once enjoys it. They were shocked as well and didn't know she has this side to her.

"Why are you acting like this." Said a red face Reji.

Before she could answer. Ayato did it for her.

"Ore - sama knows why she is like that. She is happy because she is going to see her best friends, that she hasn't seen for so long tomorrow." He said.

" Best friends," Thought the brothers and saw Yui, giving them a smile.

They haven't seen her best friends, and know they don't go here otherwise, they would of know who they are.

The smile she gave them, is pure innocence and bright like sunlight. Making them a bit soften and also her eyes twinkle and glitter bright like a star. They blush at her smile and think that she is so cute like that. While Ayato glare at his brothers for liking at what is his.

"No! You can't leave or go and meet your friends." Said Reji ruining the mood.

The brothers look at him and how cold hearted he is.

If a friend she has not seen so long. Of course, she will be happy and want to see them.

If they were in her position they will do them same.

"Why." She said slamming on the table and giving him a glare.

That made him shiver as well as the brothers who had never seen her been this mad before. Is it because of her best friends? Her glare is like the Satan glare or worst the devil himself.

"Y - You can go. But don't forget to give us some things when you come back and take pictures of your best friends for us to see." He said.

As the brothers look at him if he is that selfish or a pervert. He glares at them, as they look away. Laughing quietly. She nodded and they all ate their food with a playful and fun day.

* * *

**With Naru**

Naru has just finished her recording a song for her album, her solo one and her group Happy Rain one. She is texting happily on her phone and reminding herself of what to put in her bag tomorrow. To meet up with her best friends.

Her friends want to know what is she so happily texting on her phone for. She'd Judd said she is meeting her long tins best friends tomorrow And is excited. They just smile at her and knows she needs a break and his hard-working she is.

The three boys who are the famous boy band idol over the rainbow. Kazaki Koji And Hiro are Just walking by and saw the girls crowded around Naru. They were curious, well more like Hiro is and wanting to find out what is going on.

"What are you ladies looking at and why are you crowded around Naru - chan." He said.

As they move to let the three boys in. They saw them looking at her pone.

"Well, I'm going to meet up with my three best friends. Who I've never seen for ages tomorrow." Said Naru exciting with a bright happy smile.

That they have never seen go this high level. She has her aura around her with rainbows, cherry blossom petals, and music notes around her. Hiro felt a bit jealous. But he will secretly follow her to see who are her best friends and how could they make Naru have a happy smile they have not seen before.

While everyone else smirks at Hiro and his jealousy. The rest of the day they are going to a show together.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura is sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree alone. As her friends had something to do. She just preparing for her day tomorrow. As she is asking what she needs for tomorrow by her best friends.

Kakashi saw his formal student sitting there along under the blossom tree. He just came back from his ANBU mission. He went towards her and wonder why she is alone. Sasuke and Naruto also saw Sakura alone sitting under the blossom tree. They also came back from their solo mission and went towards her.

When the three man and boys came towards her. She didn't even notice them and keep texting her best friends. They were shocked because of the smile she had. Is a smile they have never seen before. Her smiles to brighten up like a sun and eyes shine like a diamond. She has petals around her and all wild animals are near her and cuddle with her.

"What are you doing here alone, Sakura." Ask Kakashi.

She looks shocked and screams in fright. The wild animals growl at them. If they were a threat to them. She just calms her animals down.

"Ah! Everyone is so busy lately and Tsunade gave me a week of break. As she said I've been working too much and too hard." She said with a smile.

They all nodded and know how Sakura has been pushing her self to the limit and thank Tsunade for giving her a break.

"What were you smiling about before." Said Naruto.

She looks at them with shiny eyes and a very bright smile. That is a whole level and didn't know she has it. More and more animals went to Sakura and cuddle with her. That shock them and never seen her acting like this before.

"Well, I'm going to see my best friends. I've never seen for ages now, tomorrow. Anc it's not Ino or Hinata. If you are wondering. It's someone way before them." She said.

As they boosted and still in shock. Sasuke is going to secretly follow her and wonder who are these best friends of her. That they didn't know and they are not from Konoha either. The seven hang out talking, eating. Drinking and training.

* * *

**With Mikan**

Mikan came inside the class and greeted everyone and went back to her seat. Everyone greeted her. As Hotaru looks confused, why her best friend is not hugging her. That is what everyone is wondering as well.

She looks happily texting someone. Which made them all curious. Is it a boy, her crush, a senpai of a friend she made, her family or a boyfriend. All these questions are in their heads.

Suddenly there are screams of the fangirls. When Natsume and Ruka came inside the classroom. Everyone in the class groan in annoyance. Yes! Even Sumari, as she quite the fan club two years ago and likes someone else.

Natsume and Ruka sat in their seats. Yes! They are seat mates. While Mikan seat is in the back beside the window and is seat mates with Luna, who is in front of her.

They are friends when Mei backstabbed her and calling her names. Plus she doesn't like Natsume but a boy name Leo. They both started to talk like a best friend. Hotaru doesn't mind and she and Luna got along as well. She will hit Mei with her Baka gun. If she stood any foot near them. Natsume and Ruka are wondering why Mikan didn't go greet them.

They saw her smile at her phone with excitement and has a flower arua around her. Which made everyone to rub there eyes and see if they are seeing things. It went back to normal. Then the peaceful and happy atmosphere got ruined by Mei the queen bitch of the school.

She always claims that Natsume and Ruka are hers. Everyone hates her including the fan clubs of Natsume and Ruka Even they hate her as well, so bossy, mean, annoying, thinks she owns everything and keeps invading their space and peaceful time. She is also the ex-best friend of Luna. No one likes her including the teachers and all students from all years and age.

She enters the room with her annoying girly voice. That everyone hates so much. She starts to flirt with Natsume and Ruka and try to get Mikan mad and in trouble, like always. That didn't work as she is on her iPhone texting and talking to Luna.

As Hotaru, Sumari, Anna and Nonoko came over to her desk and started to talk as well. Everyone in school except for the bitch Mei knows that Natsume and Mikan are meant to be with each other and they like each other as well. The same with Hotaru and Ruka. Even if Hotaru denial it so much. They are waiting for the day until the four become a couple.

No matter how many times Mei try to get both the popular boys attention. Natsume has his attention on Mikan and Ruka attention on Hotaru. Which is why she hates those two. And why she wants to bully and humiliate them. They are not that stupid to fall for her cheap tricks.

The Ruka And Natsume fan club is not against them liking Hotaru and Mikan and known from the start they are meant to be. They are the one who is the loyal fangirls except for Mei that is. They are protecting the two girls from her evil tricks, even if she is the leader.

Natsume is wondering what is wrong with Mikan. That she didn't greet him like usual. Also if you didn't know. Natsume and Ruka's desk is in the middle near the wall. Hotaru is behind Ruka desk. She just gave him a smile. He turns away to hide his blush. Everyone saw this except for Mei and smirk at him.

Class is starting and Jinno came into the classroom. Everyone went back to their seats. As he is teaching the class. Mikan put her book in front of her and suddenly fall asleep of his boring teaching. Luna saw her friend asleep and chuckled at her and agree with Mikan that it is boring and most of the class think so as well.

"Yukihira wake up and answer this question." Said Jinno trying to snap her with his lighting stick.

"Mmmmm! No thanks, Mr frog." She mumbles in her sleep.

Jinno was red in the face. As everyone snickers to themselves of what she just said. She woke up and glare at him for waking her up. He asks her to answer it and Mei is laughing quietly that she won't be able to answer. But was proven wrong.

What she didn't know apart from the rest of the class is that Mikan went to America with her siblings and parents to study and control her Alice and she made a quite a few friends there. But still, stay in contact.

Mikan wrote the whole answer on the bored in English. That some people are having whole trouble reading it and the same with Jinno who was clueless.

"Yukihira why did you write in English, but can you write in Japaness so everyone can understand." He said.

"Huh! Oh, it's a habit of mine when I'm in America." She said and write Japanese underneath the English words.

He nodded and she got it right. While Mei doesn't understand one bit of what she wrote in English.

As the class is over. She purposely trips and blames it on Luna that she trips. The teacher saw and detention Luna. Until Mikan but in And break the table with her hand and it creaks. Everyone is shocked by her strength, especially her friends and Natsume and her glare is so scary like the demon himself and they had not seen her so angry.

"Alright, you little slut. I've enough of you blaming someone else, and what they didn't do. And I know that Luna would never do that. Unlike you, if she did that she would of help and said sorry, unlike you. My whole day is ruined by you and my peaceful and quite day is ruined by your loud, mouth. Honestly, you talk like a pig and made my ears hurt so bad. So don't you dare blame on Luna or anyone else for your mistake." She said in a cold tone.

That made everyone shock and the teachers as well and know that Luna didn't do it, but Mei did. Luna was really happy that Mikan stood up to her. When no one else did.

Mikan just asks Luna to wait for her in their table with their friends. She nodded. Natsume and the boys are shocks that Mikan's has this side of her. She was really happy as well and wonder why.

Natsume turns to Koko. Who glup and nodded. He told them that her best friends are coming here for a visit tomorrow and that's why she is happy. They nodded at him. The teachers made Mei in detention for lying to them. As she glare at Mikan who gave her the devil glare. That made her scared. Mikan Said She will fix the broken table.

She just calls her personal bodyguards to give her the tools. As they came in all wearing flashy clothes. As they gave her the tools and protested that they should do and shouldn't let her to it. She just smiles that she should, as they sight and know how she is.

"It's my fault in the first place and I should fix it by myself." She said.

She started to fix it by her bare hand. The lunch table is fixed brand new and all silver. Which shock everyone. They just carry on like the bitch was never there and continued to eat and talk.

* * *

**The next day**

Yui, Sakura And Naru use a dimension teleport device anc went into that whole with their bags. As the boys follow in secret. They all landed in Mikan's dimension. The three girls look a bit shock at how the school looks. All flashy and shiny.

"Come our now Hiro, Sasuke, Ayato, Subaru and Shuu. Why are you following us." Said the three girls.

As the stalkers came out and laugh at how they are spotted.

They look at each other Said who are you. They introduced themselves and are shocked they are all from a different dimension. The girls look amused that they are getting along. The girls introduced themselves to the boys they don't know and said they are best friends visiting their other best friend. The boys nodded and know why they are so happy.

The girls ask Mikan to make some more cards as they knew that the boys will follow them and gave the boys the pass. As they all put it around their neck, They went in through the gate and gave the guards their pass.

As they nodded and let them inside the school. They went inside and walk around the school and it looks so cool as well.

They went to find Mikan's class. They found her class. They are still in class. But the girls saw Rei, Mikan's older brother there and ask him to get Mikan for us. The boys are burning with jealousy.

He just chuckles at them and said you can do it and he likes to see everyone reaction. The girls Pouted and nodded. The girls baring in the class and the student and teacher inside are shock and wonder who they are.

"Who are you. Why did you interrupt my class." Said Jinno.

Trying to shock them with lightning. As Sakura went in front and got out her kunai and deflected it back to him. He looks shocked as well as everyone else except for Mikan that is.

They are wondering if she is a ninja or something because only Ninja has those weapons. The girls in the class dream at how hot they are wondering if they will date them. As they glare at them and glare at the boys looking at the girls. Which made them in fear.

"Sorry about that Jinno. But they are here for Mikan," Said Rei entering the room and laugh a bit at How shocked the class is.

"Why. We are in class." Said Jinno.

"Duh! We have not seen our best friends for ages. So let her miss this class. So we can hang out." Said the girls glaring at him.

"Find! If only one of you beat me in a fight that is." He said. As they nodded and all went outside.

Everyone went to watch the fight. Mikan friends were a bit shock that she has a best friend before Hotaru. But know they can get along with them.

Mei tries to say that her best friends will lose easily. As Mikan glare at her for that. She back away in fear. Sakura chooses to go and Jinno uses his Alice on her. Which didn't work since she is not an Alice, but a Ninja? He looks a bit shock and taken back. Sakura just punches the ground and every shock as there is a big hole there. He looks scared of her monster strength and gave up. Everyone is shocked as well.

Mikan fixes back the hole as Jinno Agree for her to go. She thanks Jinno and hug him before going to the girls and hug them. As he was a bit taken back.

The girls introduced themselves with the boys. They are shocked because they are ninjas, idols, vampires and half-demons even. Everyone went back to class. Reo whisper to Natsume that he wants Mikan, even more, know he would do anything to have her. He just glares at his rival.

Natsume follows Mikan and her friends as well. The boys got to know each other and got along well. The girls just smile at them.

Natsume and Mikan are just showing them around the school and had modes of fun and would meet up with each other sometimes later when it's Sakura's and Sasuke's dimension.

**End of chapter one**

**I hope you like the first chapter and tell me how is it for the first chapter.**

**See you next time**

**This is the outline of the drawing I did for Mikan, Naru, Sakura And Yui.**

**This is the final part of it and the finish version.**

**They are best friends as mermaids and tell me how you like the picture I draw. Plus it took me a while to finish it.**

**Check out my art in Deviation under my name Rockyrock1 everyone.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This time it's Sakura's dimension that the girls Mikan, Yui And Naru are going to.**

**Main:**  
**Sakura, Yui, Mikan, Naru, Sasuke, Ayato, Natsume And Naru.**

**Others: konoha12, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Ami, Satoshi and the bitch Emi.**

**Just in case you don't know. They don't know about each other dimension yet, well for the boys that is.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Sakura's dimension**

Sakura got a text from her three best friends. Naru, Mikan And Yui.

She is in her ANBU office, doing her paperwork and also having a break texting her best friends. Sakura is the captain of squats or well known as team monster. Her teammates are Haruka Yukino, Tetsuya Tsukiko and Akito Takeshi. They all respect Sakura and think of her as a sister except for Tetsuya, who has a crush on her.

She is in a room with Itachi, Tenten, and Hinata. Ino went to grab food for them. Every ANBU captain has a room, full with four or five captains in a room. Itachi is in squared 0 or known as team raven or dark. Since all his members have dark hair. Also, Kira and Shisui are dating. Itachi has a girlfriend call Izumi and Kiba's older sister Hana is seeing someone right now.

Tenten squared is number 2 or well known as team weapon. The members a really great with weapons and that's why they are called that. Hinata is the captain of squared 3 or known as team fighting and they are good with taijutsu. Ino squared is number 4 or known as team control. As the members are really good at controlling.

Anyway enough about that. Ino came back and gave the food to everyone. Hinata has ramen and she probably spends too much time with Naruto and that she is getting the habit of eating it every day. Tenten has milk tea, Chinese buns, dumplings and noodles. Itachi has dangos and tea in front of him. Sakura has flavour dangos, pudding and ice tea. And Ino has coffee, pudding and soft flavour mochi.

Naru, Mikan And Yui text Sakura. "If they can come over to her dimension next week."

She text "Okay" on her phone and went back to work on her paper works. That has two stacks of paper.

Also, the room next to them is the ANBU captain of 5, 6, 7 And 8. Which are the boys and the ANBU captain are Sasuke for squared 5 or known as team power?

Neji captain of squared 6 or known as team distance. Naruto is the captain of squared 7 or known as the Trickster team. Isn't it a coincidence that Naruto was in team seven before and now he is the team captain of squared 7. Shikamaru is the captain of squared 8 or known as team shadow. We don't even know how he is so lazy and could have his own team either.

The girls and Itachi door/ room Said 0, 1, 2, 3 And 4 in gold letters and the door colour is silver. While the boy's room/ door Said 5, 6, 7, And 8 is in silver letters and the door colour in navy blue. The boys are just playing games and doing their own things in the room with food and drinks. As they had no paper works to finish for now.

* * *

**With Mikan**

Mikan is on her phone texting Sakura for going to her dimension with her other friends Naru And Yui as well.

She has gym class. She put her phone away and safe and lock her password as well. As her belongings have a shield around it from anyone taking it. Especially away from Mei taking her stuff.

She got to change and went outside.

As Rei is their gym teacher and also her elder brother. They have to run 20 laps around the gym. Most of the fangirls are so far behind the others especially Mei the bitch.

Everyone is shocked Mikan is in the lead and is faster than Natsume. She did go to America and of course, she has improved her physical strength. Mikan is on her last lap with Natsume and going head to head at Who is going first. Fanboys and fangirls are cheering for them. And yea! Mikan over the years as she grew older, and becoming more beautiful, smart and sporty.

That every boy starts to notice her more and then it is the start of the Mikan fan club. Natsume gets jealous when boys go close Mikan, even if he doesn't show it. They both ran to the finish In a tiebreak. Natsume is panting and gasping for air. While Mikan doesn't sweat Or not out of breath. Her stamina is higher than Natsume.

Well, she did go running every morning with her America friends. That is going to come here in the next two weeks and she keeps in contact with them as well. Rei is proud of his little sister and how she has improved so much.

When Mikan came back from America. Everyone in class especially Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were shocked at how she changes and became more not so innocent, beautiful and strong now. That every boy looks at her up and down. Which made Natsume piss off.

Hotaru gave Rei the timer machine she has created. He read it and said Mikan was first and her time was 4 minutes and 10 seconds. While Natsume time is 4 minutes and 12 seconds.

Natsume is shocked that he is Of by two seconds and his pride is going off because a girl beat her. Every boy cheer and laugh as their Mikan won. As all the fangirls glare at Mikan especially Mei. The fanboys saw and glare at them. Which made them in fear.

* * *

**With Naru**

Naru has just finished texting her best friends. She is going to perform a live show soon.

Her hair became longer, as she grew older. And prettier, as she has more male fans and female fans now. She steps out in the stage and started to dance and sing her solo song.

She then said, "love live". As the stage change and she has her guitar with her and play it. While skating and singing. She jumps up and did her heart splash and with her wings behind her back. She sings and play her guitar and then jump her second one and did a heart arrow splash. As he wings and clothes change. She skates a bit further and play her guitar and did a jump spin. She did a third jump with her on space and drawing a star, as it zooms it and splashes golden and white stars. As her wing and clothes change again.

She looks so happy with a bright smile and excited as well. That made everyone in the crowd cheer for her.

Bell Rose, Frozen Flame, Over The Rainbow and Splashing Stars are watching Naru with a smile that she has improved so much and is the number one idol solo artist and her idol group Happy Rain is third behind Frozen Flame And Bell Rose.

Ann and Ito are busy with their other idol works.

Hiro looks at Naru and cheers for her. As he is holding a pink glowing stick. As Bell glare at him slightly that he is going to steal her first best friend away from her. He just smirks at her. Before Bell could beat him up. Daisuke, Bell love interest and crush clam her down and she did. Hiro smirk at this and knows he has a crush on Bell as well and wishes them to be a couple now.

Naru plays her guitar and jumps her fourth jump. As her clothes and wing change and become more shiny and glowing neon pink. As the lights, all turn off and showing her clothes and wings with the star in the background and in the galaxy. As her clothes and wing are glowing. She did a galaxy splash and shoot angle arrows of stars, cute, pop, sexy, cool, and all mix together to create a auroral rainbow, covering the whole stage.

Everyone screams so loudly in excitement and keep screaming "encore".

She smile with sweat on her face as she is still skating, singing and playing her guitar. She went over her limit and did a fifth jump. Which shock everyone mostly her friends and especially Hiro. He couldn't believe what he saw. But happy as she went over limit and did a fifth jump. As her clothes and wings change into a golden one as the lights are back on again.

She did s jump of a golden mansion, as everyone has wings on their backs and rainbow and glitter hearts and glowing everywhere on the stage and room. It also turn galaxy, to a field of flowers real fast.

She finishes singing as she is gasping for air and sweating as she smiles to the crowd and thanks them god for coming. Everyone cheer for her and said more encores at her. Her friends are shocked that she managed to do that cool jump. As they saw every single people in the area has wings on their back.

* * *

**With Yui**

She is in class with Mai and Subaru. While texting her best friends and put her phone away. She is friends withal as she got betrayed by her ex-best friend Ayaka, by her using her.

Mai stood up for her when she is bully by Ayaka and her slutty followers. Ever since then, they became best friends and were both shock that they are both half human and half demon.

Subaru smirk at his two brothers Shu and Ayato as they can't be with Yui. And also Ruki. Since Shu is in college and Ayato is in a different class than them. Same with Ruki. Thank god Ayaka is not in the same class as them, but a different one.

Mostly everyone in school hates her. But being the slut she is she think everyone likes her. Laito is the flirty playboy we know. Even if he flirts and plays with Ayaka, he is not serious with her and only likes her heartbroken face and he hates her too. Ayato is the same as Laito, but unlike his twin brother, he only flirts with Ayaka just to make Yui jealous. Just to make her his, from Shu and Subaru grab.

It's now lunchtime. As both Yui and Mai went to grab food, with their other two friends, Nami and Riko. They went on the rooftop to eat and it's mostly their hangout spots.

In the cafeteria is full with screaming fangirls and that is where the Sakamaki And Mukami brothers are at.

On the rooftop, they saw. Ayaka making out with some boy and they even saw them taking their clothes of and then they heard moans and groans. As they look down on the ground. As they saw that both of them were both screwing each other.

Yui, Mai, Nami And Riko are both disgusted and gross-out.

One because they are not the kind of girls, who let any boy touch or rape them. Two they are not sluts or would go for boys just cause of their looks. Three they don't give a shit if the Sakamaki or Mukami is hot or sexy or would be the boyfriend material, there a lot of boys out there who are as hot as them. Four they aren't fangirls either and don't care about their looks and just want to have fun like, normal teenaged girls do. And give Nami and Riko already has boyfriends, while Yui and Mai has crushes.

"Let's just move away from here and go to the classroom to eat. Since I don't want to watch something so gross here." Said Yui disgusts.

"Okay, Yui - chan. I hate to be here as well." Said Mai agrees with Yui.

"Same, and there is no fucking way I'm staying here, to watch two pieces of shit fucking each other." Said Nami gross and piss of that she didn't get to eat her lunch because of them.

"I don't want to watch this either. Can't they just go somewhere else to fuck like a bathroom or something like that." Said Riko agrees with her friends.

Also Nami and Riko are half human and vampires. That is when they met Mai and Yui who are half demons and all got along well when they first met each other. They will do anything to protect each other and destroy anyone who bully one of them.

Nami boyfriend is name Yuto, who is full blood vampire and knows her half breed as well and that's why he loves her and he is older than her and is also the cousin of the Sakamaki. He is also best friend with Yui older brother Haruki and knows he is a half demon like his little sister Yui and her friends.

Riko boyfriend is name Yuji and is a full pureblood vampire and the younger brother of Yuto and cousin of the Sakamaki as well. He also knows Riko secrets and that's why he is protecting her and loves her as well and the same age as her.

They went and eat in the classroom and saw no one there and start up talk and eat at the same time.

**One week later**

Yui, Naru And Mikan are preparing for the trip to Sakura dimension.

What they don't know if the boys are spying on them and want to know what they are up too.

* * *

**With Naru**

She got her bag pack on her back and tie her hair in a ponytail and wore sunglasses from anyone knowing her.

She is dress in a dress that has flower design and wore a headband on her head. She has diamond earrings on, with necklace and bracelets on. She is wearing golden heels with pink jewellery. Either way she looks like a model and beautiful as well.

What she didn't know is that Hiro is wondering where she is going and follow her with his disguise on and follow her. She went to a place where no one would follow her. She uses her dimension bracelet and presses the button and a rainbow big hole appears in front of her, she went in and Hiro quickly follows her inside the hole.

* * *

**With Mikan**

She finishes packing and put the bag behind her back.

She is wearing a long sleeves tank top and a short, that the two strap connects to the shorts is over her shoulder and connects to her back of the shorts metal circle thing. She has casual canvas shoe on. Her hair is in a twin bun and she has earrings, bracelet and necklace on. She looks cute.

What she didn't know is that Natsume is watching Mikan since she has been acting strangely lately. Mikan presses the button on her bracelet and a rainout hole appear. She went inside the hole. As Natsume quickly went inside her open window and went inside the hole.

* * *

**With Yui**

She has finished packing her things and put her bag on her back.

She is wearing a tank top, showing a bit of her stomach and she is wearing jeans short. She has her un - zip jersey on that is half colour. She has fluffy snow like boots on.

Her hair is in a high twin tail, and her hair is longer as she is older now. She has a bracelet, earrings and necklace on. She also had sunglasses on her head. She looks super pretty and rock. Like a girl who is a rockstar singer. She went outside her room and went downstairs. The brothers are all downstairs doing their own things. When she came down all of them turn to her and is shocked by the choice of clothes she is wearing. As well as her older brother.

Everyone except for Haruki has not seen her dress like this. Does she want to attract boys she wants to date or is she going somewhere?

_"Dam! Pancakes look so good in those clothes. Other girls I been with who mostly have big boobs and ass, doesn't compare to how she looks. She is mine and I saw her first." _Thought Ayato.

_"She's not bad and looks really good in it. Not that I'm going to admit it out loud. I'm not going to let my brothers Ayato or Shu win, she will be mine only." _Thought Subaru.

_"Mmm! She looks beautiful and attractive in the way she dresses. You may think I'm lazy, but when I see her I always hug her in my sleep, because she smells nice and soft. I won't let anyone take her not to Ayato, not to Subaru or even Ruki." _Thought Shu.

_"Awahhh! ~ bitch - chan ~ looks like a rockstar singer or model and it looks good in her. If my three brothers (Shu/ Ayato/ Subaru) didn't stop me. I would of have some of that..." _Thought Laito.

_"Yui - san looks different, isn't that right teddy. She is not that bad, but quite cute. Yui - san is like my sister and the one who will stay by my side." _Thought Kanata.

_"Not bad woman. I mean Yui, at least is more mature and study her studies seriously unlike my useless brothers here. I wonder where she is going." _Thought Reiji.

"Wow, Yui - chan. You look stylish and like a rockstar. Where are you going." Said Aya, who is the older sister of the Sakamaki and one who is close to her.

"Thanks, Aya-chan. I just going to hang out with my best friends today if that is okay with you." She said.

"Of course it's fine with me. Isn't that right boys." She said glaring at her brothers if they will argue. They just nodded and scared of their big sister angry face.

"Come back safe Yui - chan. If any boys come near you or ask for your number. Let me beat them up and don't come back later that five. I also have to go, because Yuto asks me to hang out with him." Said Haruki hugging his sister as hug him back and nodded at him.

She went out of the door and waved goodbye to everyone and the brothers back to do their own things.

Aya has to met Rui Makami on a date. Haruki five minutes later went out and to see his friend. Leaving all the brothers in the room.

What the other three brothers don't know is that Shu, Ayato and Subaru follow Yui in secret. Yui went to a dead end and press her bracelet. As a rainbow hole came out. She went inside. The three quickly went inside the hole as it disappeared afterwards.

* * *

**Sakura dimension**

They all appear at the same time and fall into each other and got up. The boys said who are they at each other. As the girls look at the boys at what they are doing here.

They just said they follow them here to see what they are up to. The girls forgive them and agree them to come along. The boys are shocked at the place that they just saw. They saw a place where ninjas live and even saw some jumping from tree to tree and said wicket.

* * *

**With Sakura**

She is hanging out with the Konoha 12, Suigetsu, Karin, Ami and Satoshi.

They are training and talking in the training grounds. When Sakura stood up and heard her name she saw Yui, Naru And Mikan with the people she doesn't know. The three girls came to a hug her like best friends.

Everyone who didn't know them is confused and shock. Because they don't know or seen them before and the clothes they wore are not from the Ninja world of any places they have seen so far.

Ino And Ami are jealous of their fashion clothes. Sakura friends just ask who are they and before they could answer Sakura did.

"Are you sure you can keep this as a secret and what they are going to reveal." She said seriously. They were shocked of the serious in Sakura voice and nodded.

"Just hurry up and say it forehead." Said Emi and her bitchy followers.

Everyone was shocked and how were they here and that's why Sakura said that. Sasuke glare at them for calling his crush forehead. Which made them scared and in fear. The three girls glare at Emi the whore got calling their best friend forehead.

"Sorry! Saki, but I'm going to reveal it and beat up that grass head for calling you forehead." Glare Yui at Emi, who is a bit shaken by her Satan glare.

As everyone smirk and snicker quietly to themselves.

"Y - Y - Y - Yea right you can try blondie." Sutter Emi in fear.

Yui has demon wings behind her back and her eyes glow bright red.

Emi looks in fear and shaken up that demons are real and Yui uses her attacks on her as she is unconscious. Everyone apart from Yui, Naru, Mikan, Sakura, Shu, Ayato and Subaru is shock of what race she is in.

"So will you keep it a secret." Said Sakura yo her friends. As they nodded.

Naru introduces herself and said she is an idol and the same with Hiro. The girls, fangirl and ask them to sing and they did shock made them happy.

Mikan and Natsume introduce them self and said they are Alice's. Which made everyone confused and shock not knowing what they are.

"Alice's are powers that we have inside of us and born with it as well. We are still humans but with special power. We go to the school, that are full with Alice's. My Alice is the nullification and SEC, it means steal, erase and copy." Said Mikan.

As everyone looks pretty shock at the information they just heard.

"Mines the fire Alice." Said Natsume.

Also, they found out that Shu, Ayato and Subaru are vampires and they are looking at why everyone is not shocked.

"We saw lots of strange things. Like monsters, demons, devils and so on. So it doesn't surprise us that much," Said everyone.

Yui Said She is a half demon and half human. They nodded at her.

Everyone went to show them around the place they live in.

They were impressed of everywhere they go And envy as well. That don't get to go to school.

But everyone got along well and get to know them better.

They said goodbye as they went back to their own dimension.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you like it and sorry for not updating lately. But I hope you like it. Please vote and comments.**

**Next is Naru's dimension.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for this long everyone.**

**Main characters: Naru, Yui, Sakura, Mikan, Hiro, Ruki, Sasuke And Natsume, And Rina plus the bitch Tina.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Naru dimension.**

**_"So are you girls going to come to my dimension right. I'm so happy and I've not seen you girls for ages. I'm on a break right now. How about you girls." Said Naru on her rose pink iPhone. Texting her friends._**

_**"Yep, I'm going to see you Na - chan. Anyway, I'm in class, well Jin-Jin math class and it's so boring. I'm just going to sleep and I don't care if I'm in trouble. I got a book in front of me to cover me up." **Said Mikan texting her best friends and put a textbook in front of her._

She looks at Luna and shushed her, as she wants to sleep. As she is just behind the seat of Luna and them seatmates as well. Both get along well. Luna just chuckles and nodded and understood why she wants to sleep. Because the class is so boring.

Natsume looks over near the window and saw Milan asleep. So he is not the only one who wants to go to sleep huh.

**_"Naru - Nyan I miss you too. I've just finished my mission and getting some dangos to eat and my teammates annoying me at who I'm texting. Let's all visit your dimension next week." Said Sakura texting on her phone to her best friends._**

Her team especially Sasuke are curious to see who she is talking to and it's not her friends since they are all on a mission. Maybe her secret boyfriend, but then again she doesn't have one if she did she would have told them already. So who is it that she is texting.

**_"I agree with Saku - chan. I miss you to Na - Na - chan. I'm with the Mukami, since Kou forgot to do his work and I'm here to help him. But I did tell Renji that I'm with the Mukami. Let's prepare for this week to visit you." Said Yui texting on her phone as she finishes teaching Kou._**

Ruki is wondering what she is texting about on her phone so happily.

* * *

**A week has past**

**With Mikan**

Mikan walks inside of her classroom, wearing her own clothes. Since it's the beginning of the school festival and everyone is getting ready. She walks inside her Special Ability classroom and to help her senpais and juniors as well.

She is wearing a green casual jacket. She has a white tank top and jeans shorts. She is wearing casual green snickers. He hair is in a high ponytail. She has a backpack behind her back.

She is helping with the festival preparing for her class. The special ability class are doing a cafe with animals features. Once they finish everything, the festival will start any minute now.

The special ability class got changed in their costumes. Mikan is wearing a gold cherry petals kimono with long sleeves. She has tiger ears and tail.

The festival has begun and people started to come. But the special ability has the most people coming to their shop and their cafe is pack and nearly full. Plus they have a photo boot, to take pictures with the animal person they want and have prizes to be won. The other ability classes are wondering why are they so popular and full already when it's just started, not so long ago.

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru And Ryuu, who is Mikan childhood friend and Natsume love rival. Went to check it out and wants to see Mikan as well. They saw a long line, wanting to go inside the cafe.

Since they are Milan's friend they could go in easily. They saw the special ability class wearing animal ears and kimonos. So that is why they are so popular, not only that they got a photo boot and also great food.

"Oi! Shadow, where is polka dot." Said Natsume, acting cool and wondering where Mikan is.

"It's Mikan - chan to you, Bakatsume." Said Ryuu glaring at Natsume.

As Natsume glare back at him. Both glaring at each other. As Hotaru is taking pictures at the moment and Ruka sweatdrop at this.

"My little kohai - chan, she's busy with the photo boot, as more males want a picture with her," Said Tsubasa. With amusing in his eyes.

**"Photo... males." **Said Natsume darkly.

**"Males... photos... with her." **Said Ryuu darkly.

Before Tsubasa could talk or say anything. Mikan came out and all the male eyes are on her. Natsume And Ryuu blush at how attractive and cute she is with her kimono and tiger ears.

At the end of the festival, the ability class that sells the most and is the best looking is the special ability class. Other class can not reach up to the SA class, they are ahead of everyone by thousands of points.

At the end of the day. Mikan got ready for tomorrow to visit Naru. What she didn't know is that Natsume was listening to her. As he passes her doom And was about to go to his dorm room.

* * *

**With Yui**

Yui is at school with her best friends and they are having a spot festival. She is in a class with Subaru and Kou, plus Kanata as well.

Her team colour is blue, Ayato, Laito, And Yuma class is red. Ruki, Reiji, And Haruki the class is in green. So far the blue team is Winning so far. Even though the red team has more athletic people in their team. They came last.

Next is the baton run with five people.

In the blue team class, they have chosen. Subaru, Kou, Yui, Mai and Kanata.

In the red team, they have chosen, Ayato, Laito, Yuma And two random girls.

And in the green team, they have chosen, Ruki, Reiji, Haruki and two random girls.

Everyone who is on the baton team got in line and in their position. The one who is starting is Kanata, random girl in the red team and Reiji.

The second line waiting for the baton is Mai, Random girl, Ruki.

The third line waiting for the baton is Kou, Yuma, Random girl in green.

The fourth line waiting for the baton are Subaru, Laito And Random girl.

The last row near the finish waiting for the baton are Yui, Ayato And Haruki.

They got in position and the one in the first row held their baton with their colours on it and start to run after they heard the bang of the sound of the gun.

The one leading is the random girl surprising. She passes it to the other random girl. Reiji And Kanata caught up and pass it to Mai and Ruki.

Ruki is leading this time and passes it to the random girl. Mai caught up and pass it to Kou and Random girl pass it to Yuma. They start to run and all are equally so far. Before Yuma overtook them. He passes it to Laito, Kou passes it to Subaru and random girl pass it towards another random girl.

The one leading are Subaru and Laito. They pass if towards Yui and Ayato. While the random girl caught up and gave it towards Haruki.

The three are running evenly at first before Yui and Haruki overtook Ayato and that made him piss because he doesn't want to lose his reputation. He can't use his vampire speed, because that's cheating and he wonders how are those two siblings are so fast. He caught up to the two and just got ditched again, as the two ran faster and closer to the finish line.

Haruki came in first then Yui and then Ayato. Even though the green time won the race, but the blue is still in the lead. At the end of the day, the blue team won and the red and green are even.

Yui packs her stuff and was going to go to Naru place any minute. She did tell her brother and the Sakamaki that she is going to her friend's house. What she didn't know is that Ruki has been suspicious of her and Is following her in secret.

* * *

**With Sakura**

She is currently sparing with her older brother Haruto right know and he is the only one who is currently available right know. As her other siblings and cousins are either busy with their mission or preparing for their upcoming exam.

Only Haruto is the one who is free and she needs a sparring partner as well. They are both fighting and sparing with their taijutsu and genjutsu and as well as their clan bloodline. Then Itachi And Sasuke came and they all started a four way sparing. It's been so long and they are still sparing and they stop to take a rest.

Sakura has finished her dangos and decided to use Sasuke lap as her pillow. He went red, as she slept on him. As his brother tease and chuckle at him. Haruto, on the other hand, is in his overprotective brother beast mode. Plus Itachi keeps truanting him and getting him mad.

He chases him around as Itachi laugh at him and ran away. The two SasuSaku are thinking if they are friends or rivals with the way they act.

After that Sakura starts to pack her stuff and going to meet up with Naru. Sasuke thinking that Sakura is hiding something and went to follow her.

* * *

**With Naru**

She is getting ready for her show and along the way she met Bell Rose and Hiro as well as Frozen Flame. She said to them and met Rina and her team members and smile at her as well.

But when they saw Tina and her teammates, who wants nothing but to quit being in the same unit as her, but she threatened them and now they can't do anything but to follow her slutty steps and have to get used to the ugly unit Tina has come up with.

Everyone glare at Tina, because she always bullies Naru. Because Naru is far better than her, she is jealous of how Naru is more popular than her, she is rank number one top solo girl's idol, and is also jealous of her because Hiro loves Naru, and Bell for being best friends with Naru. she thinks she can get anything she wants including Hiro's love and Bell respect, but they are really loyal to Naru and would not go to the person who bullies the one who saves them from the darkness.

Hire and Bell is the one who the most effective. One. because Naru is Hiro crush. Two, because Naru is Bell first best friend and sister like. And three they hate Tina because she tries to them on her side and why would they want to be on the sluts and no talents side. And why would they want to be with the person who is Rina ex-friend and them one who betrayed her?

Tina walk pass like nothing happened and why didn't fight because she is scared of everyone glare.

After the show, Naru packs her stuff and waiting for her friends to come over. Hiro is wondering why is Naru so happy and wants to find out because he is curious about it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

In three different places at the same time with three different spy's.

The three girls use their dimension bracelet and went to Naru's dimension and the three boys follow inside. They arrived at a new world that neither Sasuke or Natsume has seen before. They saw a place full of music, clothes and even hugs idols. A lot of girls and boys idols here.

The three girls found out they are spying and no choice but to let them come with them. They saw Naru and a boy they don't know and hug her. The four girls took them to play everywhere and everyone is having fun.

The boys can't help but agree and would see each other again sometime, as they all got along except for Sasuke and Natsume who are both similar in some way. After the day they all got back to their own dimension and their friends and family demanded where they were.

**End of the chapter and the next one is about Yui dimension.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, this is Yui's dimension and I hope you like it.**

**Main: Yui, Sakura, Mikan, Naru, Ayato, Shuu, Subaru, Ruki, Sasuke, Natsume And Hiro. Mai And the bitch Ayaka.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Yui's dimension**

**With Yui**

She is at the dinner table with the Sakamaki's and her older brother Haruki, who is sitting next to her. Instead of eating food or drinking, she is playing on the phone and texting on her phone as well, with a happy expression, as her brother smile at his little sis and know who they are.

She is texting on her phone with her best friends.

_**"Hey, **__**Miki **__**(Mikan), **__**Saki **__**(Sakura) and**__**-**__**chan **__**(Naru).**__**I'm**__**so**__**excited**__**that**__**you**__**are**__**coming**__**to**__**my**__**dimension**__**and**__**don't**__**worry**_**. **_**They**__**won't**__**bit**__**you**__**as**__**long**__**as**__**I'm**__**here**_."

She texted her best friends with a bright smile and has flowers and twinkle stars as well bat wings all around her, like an aura. Everyone stop and look at her with a jaw drop and shock in their eyes. While the Sakamaki older sister Aya, just giggles at her brother's reaction. As well Haruki, Yui's older brother.

"Who are you texting Yui - chan," Said Haruki her big brother.

"Nothing onii - sama." She giggles at him and he smiles at her, and in his head, he is screaming how cute she is.

The brothers look at their siblings bone, with jealousy as they have a great relationship. Ayato, Shuu and Subaru are really curious at who she is texting.

"You guys are going to be late for school." Said Aya.

They look at the time and said bye to Aya and went in the limo and drive to school and went to their classroom. As Yui is walking with her other two friends Nami and Riko as, they saw Mai, their other best friend, getting bully by her ex-best friend Ayaka.

As Mai crush, Akira tries to not kill Ayaka. Since he loves Mai and is the younger brother of Kino. Yui and her friends step in as everyone in the school is watching this fight.

Even the Sakamaki's And Murakami's are watching the fight.

Shuu is not in the same school as them, but his college is next to the school, so he can come from time to time just to visit Yui, and make an excuse that he is visiting his brothers.

"What do you think you are doing, Bitchyaka." Said Nami with her feisty personality and Yuto smirk at his girlfriend harsh personality that he loves.

Ayaka stops bullying Mai and turns to look at Yui, Nami and Riko. She saw everyone looking at them and is a shock at how many people, saw her actions and that will ruin her nice girl image.

As she saw everyone talking about her being a multiplier bitch that, is to pretend to like them when it's not the real her and they finally saw the real her. Now she will be known as the queen bee or queen bitch in the school.

"What do you think I'm doing, girly I'm teaching my best friend a lesson." She Said.

As everyone looks at her if she is insane and knows that they are not friends or best friends anymore because she used Mai and they were mad as well. Because Mai treat them so nicely and Ayaka just controls them and fake being nice to them.

"How dare you call Mai - chi, your best friend, when you betrayed and used her. She is not your best friend, she is our best friend and to you, it's ex-bestie." Yell Riko with a glare. As her boyfriend Yuji has not seen this side of her and smirk that he will love to get his girl mad, just to see that expression again.

"So! Isn't that what everyone does these days and It's not like, I care or anything of what happened to her." Said Ayaka.

"No it isn't slut and no one be heartless like you, you are such a bitch." Said everyone as she shrugs her shoulder.

"Okay! Bitchyaka, you are going to stay one meter away from Mai - Mai and don't any closer to her either, we don't want you close to our bestie. If you do, you will face hell." Said Yui with a dark smile as she has black twinkles and bats flying around her.

Everyone who didn't know Yui has this side of her shocked, and stunned. Ayaka was scared and couldn't move a muscle, because of Yui evil aura and glare. She also saw bats around Nami and Riko as well. She excuses herself and ran away scared.

As everyone laughs at her and even her friends. Yui, Nami and Riko help Mai up, as she thanks them and has tears in her eyes. Riko fixes Mai up, by brushing her hair and fixing her face and clothes.

"Akira, can you come here for a second." Said Yui.

He came towards them with a confused expression, as well as Mai. Her friends each gave out a smirk on their face.

"What is it Yui." He Said.

"Well, don't you have something to say to Mai - Mai, and you know what ..." wink Yui, as he blushes.

"How did ... you." He said.

"Just get to over with Akira." Said Nami pushing him towards Mai.

They both blush as he confesses his love for her, and she agrees, as he kisses her on the lip. Everyone cheer for the newly made couple.

* * *

**With Sakura**

_**"Okay, Yui - chan and I can't wait either. If they did bite, I'll send them out if space to Mars. I won't let them bite me either. But I miss you and can't wait to meet you and the others as well."**_

Said Sakura texting on her iPhone, to her best friends. She is sitting her back on the tree, with Sai on the left side and Yamato on the right side, all under the blossom tree, as they watch Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi fighting.

Sai is drawing on his pad while eating dumplings while he is at it. Yamato is looking at animals, playing with birds and reading his school while watching the three sparring with each other. While Sakura is on her phone texting with a happy expression, eating dangos and rose tea, perfect under the blossom tree. Sai and Yamato smile and know who she is talking too, but they didn't really smile, but they still did but it's barely and hard to see.

The three boys/ man came back for a rest and said it's their turn to spare. As Sai, Sakura And Yamato, Said in a minute. And continue to do their own things as the other three sweat drop at the three.

Sakura smiled at her phone with a huge smile and both Sai and Yamato look at her with knowing looks. As Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi are confused at why she has this look that they have never seen before and know the three are hiding something and they will find out what it is.

Sai, Sakura And Yamato started to spare with each other, as the other three just watch them spare. Sasuke eating a tomato, Naruto eating ramen, where the hell, he got it from and Kakashi reading his pervert book.

But all three are curious and went to look at Sakura phone and there is a password that needs to be unlocked. They try Sasuke which is incorrect. Which made his heart a bit broken that, she didn't use his name as a password, even if he is her boyfriend.

They try Sakura Uchiha and that still didn't work and have one last try. Naruto try SasuSaku and it unlocks and both Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked that they couldn't open it, but Naruto can. Naruto told them that SasuSaku means Sasuke and Sakura And made them ohh and Hn.

* * *

**With Mikan**

_**"Don't worry about it, Yui - chan! If they did do it, I'll use my Alice on them and beat them up if they do bite me. Also, I'll see you soon girls "**_

After she texted her best friends, she feels so bored, when the class started. Mikan is in her English class, she is so bored that she started to sleep, with a book in front of her.

Luna, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire And Hotaru saw their best friend sleeping in class like always, they smile, chuckle and smirk at her. Kitsu, Yuu, Koko, And Ruka are wondering what their girlfriends are smirking and laughing at what they are looking at.

While Natsume looks at Mikan and found her, always sleeping these days in class. Since she found all of her class boring. She got smarter than Yuu and Hotaru and pretty that she has so many fanboys more than his and Ruka fans.

Narumi is the English teacher for this class, he still wears fluffy pink clothes and still adores Mikan as his daughter.

"Now! Who to pick, Ah! Mei can you, say what you like in English." He Said since he hates her as well.

Everyone started to chuckle since she won't get it right. As her face is pale and cold, with sweats on her face. She stood up like a stone and Luna can't help to quit laughing at her stone look, and everyone secretly took pictures of her.

By the way, if you don't know where their seat is.

Mikan is next to the window in the back, behind Luna seat and are seatmates, on the right side of Mikan is Koko. Ruka And Natsume are in the back in the middle, far from the window, behind Ruka is indee Hotaru, next to her on the right is Kitsu. Anna and Nonoko are in front of the class next to each other, near the window. Yuu, is in front of the class next to the wall, behind him is Sumire, behind her from two seats is Mei and she is next to Hotaru in the left, and she doesn't like the seat as she finds Hotaru scary and couldn't get close to Natsume or Ruka. Which everyone Smirk at her.

Mei stood up are trying her best in English to say what she likes.

_"**Me... neme... is...Mei... nd... I ... like... byos... And ... beging... poplar...And ... tho... queen...be... of ... tho... scol!**_**" She said trying to speak English.**

Everyone trying so hard not to laugh. She glares at everyone and wanted to humiliate Mikan.

"Ah! That's a good try Mei, but try better next time." Narumi Said.

She sat down. "I, want Mikan to try, she is sleeping." Suggest Mei.

As everyone glare at her, since Mikan needs her sleep as she just came back from the hospital, from her missions. She hasn't got much sleep or eaten much because she was on a mission.

Narumi is thinking about how sly and bitchy she is. But he would know Mikan will ace it since she has been living in America for one or two years ago, but he wants to see the look of Mei's face and so he Agree.

Everyone looks at him in shock that he will do it, but the smirk on his face is another thing.

Mikan woke up and yawn, as Mei snickers at her. He asks her the same thing at what Mei try to say.

**_"Hi, I'm Mikan, I like my friends, I like sweets and I like to have fun and play games and I like to mess around with my America friends_." Said Mikan with a bored expression, like it's nothing.**

That shock Mei and looks so easy for her to say it so clearly and she can't understand what she is saying as well. Everyone else is impressed, Shock and awe at how good her English is and can see why she will ace it, and find this class bored since she did study in America before.

Suddenly Mikan has a call, she excuses herself and answers it in class, as everyone listens.

"**Mikan"**  
**"Friend"**  
**"Friend "**  
**"Friend"**

**"Hey, it's Mikan, Who is it." She Said it Japanese.**

_"Hey! Mi - change, stop saying in Japanese and long time no see! It's me, Zero."_

Zero who is that said everyone in their heads. Her boyfriend, no her friend as a boy. Natsume got jealous at who would his girlfriend.

**"I'm here as well, Miki, it's me, Sei, how are you."**

Sei Who is that one of her friends that is a boy. By the way, they are all speaking in English and the class can understand some at what they are saying.

_**"Hey, girl! It's me Umi, it's so boring without you here and being these two are such pain also we have good news for you."**_

Umi is she Mikan best friend in America is what everyone is thinking right now.

**"Hey, Zero, Sei And Umi how are you and I miss you too. So what it's it, that you want to tell me."**

_**"Miki/ Mimi/ Mi - chan, we are going to transfer to your school in the next two weeks and can't wait to see you again and all the members of "MUSE STARS " are going to Japan."**_

When everyone heard this they were shocked, because the famous idol band in America and outside of America is coming. With that Mikan said bye to her friends and ended the call and everyone looks at her and she said "what."

"Are you and your America friends the Muse Stars." Said Anna with excitement and Mikan nodded.

"So that's mean, we have the leader and letter M with us all along and we didn't know about." Said Nonoko.

"Okay! Mikan is M, Umi is U, Sei is S and finally Zero is E." Said Koko as she nodded and everyone clapped for Koko as he got it right and smart for once.

"M, means Miracle, U, means Universal, Z, means Zhine, close to Shine, And E, means glittEr! That is the meaning behind Muse Stars!" Said Hotaru.

"Got that right and I wouldn't expect anything less from you Hotaru." Said Mikan.

"Mikan can you please write this in English and finish the sentence." Said Narumi.

She nodded and Mei tries to glare and mock her. When Mikan finishes it, the whole board is in English and made Mei jaw drop and she can't read it and making her dizzy. Everyone laughed at her expression.

* * *

**With Naru**

_**"Hey, Yu-chan let met up next weak. If they did not me, you don't know what's under my sleeves. I'll use my weapons under my clothes and attack them. I'll see you soon girls and miss you."**_

As Naru finish typing and texting to her best friends. Naru and her idol team Ann and Ito are making a new song and are all in the prism store, with paper to all come up with a song.

That is until "over the rainbow," "Frozen Flame" and "Bell Rose" came over to hang out and Taiga tag along as well.

Taiga went towards Ann, as she is his girlfriend, he blushes and hugs her from behind making her drop the pen, as she pouted at him, he turns away to hide his blush and sat with her. Wakana And Kazuya are amused and watch the cute couple act.

Koji, Otoha, And Kazuto went towards Ito and to help her with her work. Hiro went towards his girlfriend, Naru, he sat next to her, held her hand and kiss her cheek, as she blushes and smiles at him.

Bell and her boyfriend Daisuke came and Bell demanded that Hiro stop flirting with her best friend, as Naru is her only best friend and the one she will spoil. As the showdown between, best friend vs boyfriend started and everyone laugh and that never change.

Naru came up with an idea and song and show it to Ito and Ann, they look and read and said that is perfect. The three sang it live and everyone loves it including the ones who were with them in the shop before.

Also, another thing is that they are all dating and the public knows, but also their fans support them, they were first shocked but after a week supports and cheer for them as the most popular couples. after Shou and Aira.

* * *

**Next week**

The next week the three girls, Naru, Sakura And Mikan went into the portal, without knowing the boys Hiro, Sasuke, And Natsume followed them and are the girl's boyfriends. They reach to the vampire world.

"Hiro - kun, you can come out now and why are you following me." Said Naru with an angry expression on her face, which Hiro found it cute and hug his girlfriend.

"Nothing, Naru - chan, just want to know what are you hiding from me." Said Hiro.

"Sasuke - kun! You're, not the type to stalk so why are you following me." Said Sakura.

"Hn! I'm sorry for my girlfriend who has been acting weird and wants to find out why." He Said and held her hand, with a smirk.

"Natsume, you idiot, why did you follow me In the first place." Said, Mikan.

"Hn! I want to know what is my polka dots, being so happy lately and wanting to find out and follow you without telling Ruka." Said Natsume.

The three girls introduced their boyfriends to each other and other than Hiro, both Natsume And Sasuke glare at each other that they are so similar and everyone laugh. They met Yui outside the mansion and the girls hug Haruki, as their boyfriends are jealous and pull them close to them and all know they are vampires the brothers, that is.

They enter the mansion and saw the vampires Sakamaki, and Mukami's the half-vampires there.

They welcome them and all get along and Laito wanted to flirt with girls and bite them, which earn him a harsh glare from their boyfriends and weapons, Alice and punch thrown on him.

His brothers smirk and laugh at him and they can tell these three boys really love them and is not stupid to, make a move on a taken girl, they are not like the sluts at their night school, who would dump their boyfriend for someone else so easily.

They all said their goodbye and would sometimes catch up again. They are going back to their own dimension.

**End of one shot**

**I hope you guys like it and sorry it took so long to update.**

**I've been busy with my school assignment, presentation, and a lot of portfolios that is due next week.**

**Ahh, so stressful, I've got a presentation that I need to talk about next week, talk about nervous.**

**I'm not really good at speaking in public, because I'm more good with words on paper than speaking out loud, this is making me anxious and scared already, but I'll try my best to not get scared so easily for my presentation that is ten minutes long.**

**Wish me luck on my battlefield for my presentation.**


End file.
